Making of the I.I.Beast
Beastly Colin Bellcamp wanted the bigest baddest ship ever created so one day he went to his umbara lot and started buying walls and floors (With a little help from his friend Belth and Murdock.) Soon Colin's dream came reality and he created a ship that was not really so big and not really so good but it would do. Names like cheesey lady? Colin and his friends had trouble naming it they made names like my butt is bigger, hog, Colin.jr, obi 1, smelly man, and BOOM. Untill one day Colin's friend Belth came up with the worst name on CWA. Cheesy lady. Thats when Colin started laughing so hard he puked on Murdock. Soon after a LONG LONG TIME of thinking Colin was telling a dumb joke to his friend Patrick and in the joke there was the word "beast" Colin then paused and quickly then gave the ship a name. The Beast Should of been named BOOM 2 weeks later Colin took out the beast for a drive to ryloth when he the engines stoped working in the middle of space. He called for help but by the time help got there it was to late the beast was already falling tord a near by astroid where the beast crashed hardly into the ground. Colin was already heading for the escape pods when it crashed. The damage was so bad most of the beast vanished in the crash. Colin was traped inside and badly hurt when he found a gass leak that could blow up the astroid and the ship any second. Escape Colin crawled threw the wreckage finding a way to the hanger. When he got inside the hanger there was one drop ship still intact he went inside powered it up and flew to the jedi temple. Just as Colin was leaving the beast blew up behind him leaving nothing but debris in fact not even that. NEW! After the beast Colin quickly built a new one, a bigger one, a better one the A.beast. Lawrence Colin was making the A.Beast when he was captured by a enemy by the name of Tanus. Tanus turned Bellcamp into a slave. Colin was a slave for years working AND WORKING. But when Tanus was not looking Colin wrote use to write down plans on a sheet of paper about the beast. One day Tanus sent Colin out to get money to buy Tanus walls for his base when Colin bumped into Lawrence. Out of the chains and Back to the cranes One day Colin was making iron when he saw the door to Tanus base wide open. Colin quicky found his sabers and his sheet of paper with his plains on it and ran out. The Beast Colin soon finished the A.Beast long later but he was attacked by Lawrence only to find the Beast destroyed. Colin kept making new ships and new ones but he either didnt like them or they ended up destroyed. Untill he made the I.I.Beast. Hanger bay The hanger bay is the most bigest room in the I.I.Beast it carrys 4 ships like drop ship 1, drop ship 2, a tank/ship, and a cargo ship. The hanger also carrys a tank A.K.A Wraith from the game Halo. Being made To this day the I.I.Beast is still being made but will soon be finished. Rooms *Hall 1 *hanger 1 *elevator 1 *main entrence *cafeteria *storage 1 *living room 1 *hanger 2 Category:Ships Category:Law's Brigade Royal Fleet Category:CWA